The Purge - Creatures Edition
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: "The Purge was a night of hell, where hate reigned and smiles turned into screams. Once a year, there was a night where no one was on your side, despite years of friendship and love. When the alarm sounds... trust no one." {The Creatures} [Purge AU by Kiley Vids] (Rated M for violence, language and possible gore, no sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to The Purge, Creatures Edition! This is based off of The Purge (One of my favourite movies) and the video by Kiley Vids on YouTube (Or aleksvitaly on Tumblr). I have her permission to use the AU, so yeah ^_^**

**This is going to be full story hopefully, but I'm not really sure if I like the first chapter or not. So I'm turning to you guys, because I trust your opinion. Is it good? Is there anything wrong with flow? Should I edit it? So many questions. **

**You don't need to watch the movie to understand what's going on, I think the opening is pretty good enough to explain. But hey, if you want to see the movie, knock yourself out. If you're too lazy/uninterested/don't like movies to watch it, PM me or something. Or I can provide a better opening! Anything for you guys. Yeah. **

**I'm going to stop rambling now. New chapters on The Bookcase coming soon, maybe more short stories. Possible a Halloween special. Eh. Bye.**

* * *

><p>ONE<p>

5:48 PM – MARCH 21st, 2016

The Annual Purge.

A night either to be feared or loved. All across America on March twenty-first, from seven pm to seven am the following day on March twenty-second, all emergency services would be closed and any known crime would be legal. The extremity of the crimes ranged from petty theft to murder, and people ran riot when The Purge was first started in 2014. Now some stayed inside, feeding away their money to the hungry tycoons making millions off selling home protection systems. Solid metal to cover doors and windows, impenetrable locks, property-scanning cameras, the lot.

When The Purge began, it was called a catharsis for the people of good and fair America; a time to release your anger, hate and bloodlust, ultimately making America a better place where unemployment was not an issue and crime was at an all-time low. The Government played down the fact that homeless, weak and poor people were mainly targeted, not wanting many to be aware of The Purge's true meaning: population control. It became general knowledge, but the citizens of America turned a blind eye, their need for a night of freedom too desperate.

Colorado was one of the worst places to live in at the time. Adults and teenagers would take to the streets heavily armed and dangerous, some of them high and some drunk, and sadistic and brutal attacks would ensue. Beating people and leaving them to die, smashing windows and doors of houses and waiting for another to come along and kill the terrified family inside. After the first Purge, the body count skyrocketed and emergency services had their work cut out for them the next morning.

The Purge was meant to shape America into the perfect country of happiness and zero-tolerance for crime. Everyone was friends, no hatred existed, smiles and cheery greetings were spoken each morning and your neighbour was your best friend.

The Purge was a night of hell, where hate reigned and smiles turned into screams.

Once a year, there was a night where no one was on your side, despite years of friendship and love.

When the alarm sounds…

_…trust no one._

* * *

><p>The air in the meeting room was tense.<p>

Jordan sat at the head of the table; his hands folded neatly, one finger tapping the wood in a slow and steady beat while Dan stood behind him. James and Dex sat beside each other on the left. Seamus stood in the back of the room with Ash, leaning against the wall with their hands tightly joined. Aleks and Domi sat together across from James and Dex, and Kevin stood in the doorway.

"As you might have already noticed, Liz won't be joining us today," Jordan said. "In her current condition, Dan has flown her out to stay with his sister."

"When is the baby due?" Dex asked, leaning forward. Dan looked grim, exchanging a look with Jordan.

"Any moment tonight," Dan sighed. "Kelly has experience with Penelope. I wanted her to be in safe hands in case he or she came while the hospitals were still closed." They left it at that. The topic of children was terrifying to them all. Jordan rubbed his hand over his wrist absently, eyes flicking from the clock to each person in the room. It was unnerving, to say the least.

"I called Nick earlier," James announced, scratching his chin and looking away from Jordan. "He's safe with Ali. Doesn't plan on going out at all."

"Has anyone spoken to Ze?" Aleks asked.

"No one's heard from him for a week," Seamus replied. "Chilled and Max have gone dark too. I don't know any of his other friends well enough to have their numbers."

"Maybe he's going out," Ash said. "Maybe he didn't want anyone to know, in case they thought differently of him." Jordan's hand tightened around his wrist. The room lapsed into silence and Domi slid her hand into Aleks', shivering.

"We'll lock up in an hour," Jordan said, breaking the quiet. "Windows and the doors, as usual."

"I'm going to go and sit in my office for a while and watch some Netflix," Aleks said, standing, his hand still intertwined with Domi's. "Call me when it's time." Jordan nodded and Aleks tugged on his girlfriend's hand, leading her out and giving Kevin a small nod as he exited. The room, once again, slipped into silence, and James stood up and left quickly, not speaking. Then Dex rose up, saluted mockingly in Jordan's direction and fled the room briskly, followed by Kevin. Seamus whispered something to Ash and she nodded, leaving the room and clicking the door shut softly. He looked over at Dan and turned raised an eyebrow, and Dan frowned.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry. I'll just… yeah." Dan hurried out and Seamus rolled his eyes, staring longingly at the door before sighing. He turned back to face Jordan and folded his arms.

"Are you alright?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I'm alright," Jordan said, shifting in his seat. "Why would I not be alright?"

"Don't bullshit me, Jordan," Seamus snapped. "I asked you a question." Jordan paused, his hand skimming quickly over his wrist as he bit his lip. He looked down at his hands, his shoulders hunching forward.

"I miss her," he whispered, his voice broken and weak. He didn't look up and Seamus sighed again, walking forward and leaning down and wrapping his arms around the tall man awkwardly. He didn't understand what Jordan was going through, not by a long shot, but he could at least try. Jordan let out a muffled sob and Seamus patted his back, looking away from his crying boss.

The first Purge was hell. Jordan had arranged for everyone to meet at the office, their safe place. Aleks, Domi and James arrived first, followed quickly by Eddie. Dan and Liz got in just as the alarm rang out and when Seamus got there a minute later he forced Ash wait without him, determined to make sure Jordan came. He stood out the front of the office in the dark foyer, white knuckles clenched around the bar, every distant bang and scream making him jump. The lights were off and no light came in from the other offices or the skylight. Seamus stood there alone with a baseball bat leaned up against the bars while his friends stayed huddled up inside their office, the stream room their lockdown.

It was far too quiet, and Seamus could picture everyone hiding as he left them. Dan standing by the door, waiting for Seamus and Jordan. Aleks and Domi, holding each other. James sitting on the couch with Liz, both too scared to talk. Eddie sitting on the ground with Ash, the two friends trying to laugh it off like usual. Seamus could hear screams and the sound of a gun far off, and only then did he realise how terrified he was. He was alone in a dark room while his friends and his girlfriend – the one person that meant so much to him – hid, assuming the worst for family, scared out of their minds. He felt small with his pathetic baseball bat, and really wished Jordan would hurry the _fuck_ up.

Eventually, he heard a car pull up in the quiet night and let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was Jordan. Seamus picked up his bat and started to walk down the stairs, wanting to tug in Jordan and maybe yell at him as he finally relaxed. Then Seamus heard a panicked shout of fear and a long, pained scream. He tensed and yelled up the stairs for help, running down the last stairs and through the lobby. He didn't know why he ran out to help. It went against everything in his head screaming at him to stay safe, but Seamus had to make sure Jordan was alright. When Seamus exploded through the doors and ran around the corner of the building with his bat in his hands, he was met with blood. Two men on the ground, beaten and covered in red, a bloody knife and crowbar beside him, and then Jordan, his face streaked with blood, kneeling down with a familiar figure in his arms as he sobbed, blood gushing from his brow and mixing with the hot tears.

Seamus ran over to Jordan but skid to a stop when Jordan looked up at him, his face twisted. Seamus couldn't see his left eye through the blood, the knife far too close to him. Jordan blubbered uselessly, continuously pushing the black hair out of the woman's eyes, cradling her to his chest as blood leaked from her stomach. The rest of the hour was a blur printed permanently into Seamus' brain, present and counted for along with every other horror he'd witnessed every single fucking time he closed his eyes.

The first Purge was the night Jordan and Monica were attacked, seconds away from safety.

The first Purge was the night Jordan had to hold his wife's hand while she slowly bled out, and that was the night where Jordan discovered he'd lost the child he didn't know existed out of fear from a shot that blew straight through her stomach.

That was the night which started the month long count down until their marriage fell apart and the divorce papers were filed, because Monica couldn't stand looking at Jordan.

Jordan finally looked up and Seamus stepped back from him, letting him recollect himself. Jordan took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I just… sorry."

"Don't apologise," Seamus said gruffly, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't want to admit he felt uncomfortable seeing Jordan cry, but it wasn't the time. It would never be the time.

"I'm going to go make sure everything's ready to go," Jordan said, pressing his palms against the table and standing slowly.

"Want any help?" Seamus asked, and Jordan shook his head, smiling at him.

"I'll be fine by myself," Jordan said, and then he exited, leaving Seamus alone. He shuddered.

He didn't know how much pain could hide behind something meant for happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I can hear some questionscomplaints coming already. **

**Oh my god, you actually didn't kill Monica this time? Jesus, why are you putting the girlfriends in? They're nothing like they are in real life! What's a purge? **

**Ask and I will answer, my friends. And if you want to complain, I'll complain with you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Nerdians!  
><strong>

**Welcome to Chapter Two of the Purge and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Not much to be said. This is more of a filler chapter in build up to chapter three. This chapter switches POV a few times: You get to see more about their characters. Aleks is more thoughtful and sad, Kevin's basically himself still, and Dex is... Dex is special. **

**You all know me.**

**Which character do you think is going to die first? Tell me in a review!**

**Don't forget to review, by the way. I need to know if you're enjoying this and if I should keep going. I'm enjoying myself, writing this, and it would be a shame if you guys didn't like it either.**

**Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TWO<strong>

**6:33 PM – MARCH 21st, 2016**

Kevin didn't know what he was doing as he wandered around the office. Spencer wasn't in, instead choosing to wait it out with his mum and dad at home. Jenna wasn't answering his text messages and none of his friends were picking up. Aleks was sitting in his room with Domi watching some stupid TV show, James had yelled at him when Kevin knocked, looking for someone to talk to – he was probably jerking off, Kevin thought with a smirk – and Dex was out the front of the building having a smoke. He'd picked up the habit last year, calling it a stress reliever. Kevin had tried it, once. He'd coughed a lot and Dex had just laughed, patting him on the back while inhaling more cancer into his lungs. Jordan and Dan were checking the windows, making sure they were locked and the thin metal sheets were in place. Kevin had offered to help and Jordan had told him they were fine. Kevin considered finding Seamus and Ash or calling Eddie, asking how he was going, maybe talking about Kala; they were getting married next month and they'd all been invited.

Basically, Kevin was bored out of his mind and in half an hour they were going to be trapped in the office until the morning.

They had a lot of junk food and soft drink stored in the kitchen, and Kevin had some chocolate in his room somewhere. There were a few sleeping bags in the stream room, and Kevin was well aware that pretty much everyone had a weapon somewhere in the office. Kevin himself had a small handgun tucked under his desk, and a Swiss army knife in his pocket. Everyone was set and prepared, but the fear was still heavy within the office.

They'd made it through three years, what could possibly go wrong?

Probably everything.

* * *

><p><p>

The sun was desperately throwing its final, miserable rays over the cloudy sky. It bounced off the rain-splattered windscreens of cars parked up and down the street and made the puddles dotting the pavement seem like glowing portals. Dex closed his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette, shifting on the uncomfortable cold bricks he leaned against. He heard glass doors open and slam carelessly – sign one that it was one of the Creatures. Only they could make that much noise. Sign two was that everyone else who worked here had gone home to families and friends, the only office currently occupied being their own.

"You have half an hour," Kevin said smoothly, and Dex sighed, smoke wafting from his lips.

"Lemme finish this off then," he muttered. He cracked open one eye and looked over at Kevin, one hand going to the pocket of his hoodie. "Want one?" Kevin hesitated.

"Last time I did I nearly hacked up a lung," he said cautiously, and Dex shrugged, pulling the packet out of his pocket and thumbing up the top.

"Give it another go," Dex said somewhat encouragingly, and Kevin eyed the box of cancer warily.

"No thanks," he said eventually, and Dex shrugged again, jamming the packet back into his pocket. The following five minutes was full of an awkward silence and where Kevin shifted from foot to foot and Dex casually puffed on his cigarette, trying to make it last longer than it should. He let it burn dangerously close to his fingers, looking over at his companion.

"So… I heard you turn twenty this year?" Dex asked in an attempt at conversation, and Kevin sighed.

"I don't want to deal with this bullshit," he mumbled, and Dex raised an eyebrow.

"The bullshit of getting old or the bullshit of The Purge?" Dex said sarcastically, and Kevin stubbed the toe of his sneaker into the concrete, looking down.

"Both," Kevin said. "I'm already getting arthritis." The joke fell flat.

"A life of gaming does that to you," Dex replied, trying not to sound too desperate to resurrect the humour. "I mean, look at James. He started having back problems two years ago. I'm surprised he isn't in a wheelchair talking through a computer yet." Kevin gave a half-hearted smile and Dex smiled back, the heat closing in on his stained fingers as the silence returned.

"You're scared, aren't you."

A statement. Not a question.

Kevin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the ground, eyes flitting up to Dex and then looking out towards the last ray of sun shrinking away.

"Yeah," he said lamely. "I just… Jenna hasn't been returning my calls, and I'm worried about her. Canada wasn't even supposed to join in with The Purge, and I was so glad she'd be safe and then suddenly they passed their own law to do it too! And then all this stuff with Ze and his friends maybe going out… what if they die? What if they kill someone? What if tonight is the one night where something bad happens? I mean, Jordan's already messed up and Dan's worried sick about Liz and…" Kevin paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared. I'm really fucking scared." Dex was quiet, studying the younger boy with interest. He was usually a head-strong, cocky son of a bitch and here he was divulging all his fears to Dex like he was a diary. Despite the circumstances of the conversation, it amused him.

"Hey," He sighed, reaching out and patting his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'm scared shitless too. We live in a fucked up world, mate." Kevin looked slightly relieved, and Dex dropped his cigarette, grounding it into the concrete with his shoe. Kevin looked at his pocket nervously, and Dex grinned.

"Can… Can I have one?" he asked weakly, and Dex laughed, pulling the pack and drawing two of the sticks.

"Make it count, buddy. We've got fifteen minutes until we lock up for the night of our lives."

* * *

><p>Domi was nodding off in Aleks' chair, an old episode of Friends playing quietly on his computer. He'd downloaded the first five seasons after Domi mentioned liking it, and she would watch it whenever she was stuck at the office with him. Usually it was funny, but right at this moment Aleks couldn't stop pacing his small square of a room, biting his thumbnail nervously. People always thought he was sucking his thumb, and it drove him crazy. Every year, he thought he'd finally dropped the habit. Then March will roll around.<p>

"Aleks?" Domi murmured, stirring in her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Aleks replied quietly. "Don't fall asleep. We lock up in ten minutes and then we're going to have to go to the stream room." That seemed to jolt her awake, and Aleks felt guilty about it. He missed normalcy, when he wasn't scaring his girlfriend when reminding her to stay up. He forgot a time when he was urging her to stay up for New Year's, or some TV special. Not because there was only a few minutes until their lives would be at risk for hours.

It was the most depressing thing, and Aleks couldn't take anything else.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute, 'kay?" Aleks said gently. Domi hummed, giving him a worried look, fear evident in her eyes. Aleks wished he hadn't woken her up. Aleks sighed and crossed the room in a step, kissing her cheek and rubbing her shoulder. "It'll be fine, promise." Domi smiled faintly and she turned to the computer, focusing on the happy TV show. Aleks left the room, closing the door lightly behind him and sighing again.

"Hey, Aleks," Dan acknowledged, pausing in his doorway. "Everything alright?"

"Peachy," Aleks replied with a small smile, noticing the phone in the other's hand. "Waiting for news on Liz?" Dan looked down at his hand, his face falling.

"Yeah. She hasn't texted me back in five minutes," Dan said, more stress evident in his tone.

"I'm sure she's fine," Aleks responded. "Probably had to go take a piss, or she might be eating. It's pr- It's nothing." He stumbled over his words. _Probably_ sounded too ominous. Dan smiled at his effort, and then straightened, nodding.

"You're right. It's nothing," he said, almost forcefully. "I'm going to be in here for a while. Give me a holler when it's time." Aleks nodded and Dan slipped into his room, pulling the door shut. Aleks let out a long breath, looking ahead. No one in the props room. He walked forward and looked down the other hall, containing James' office and the stream room. Jordan was in the stream room finalising things and James hadn't come out since their short meeting, but Aleks could faintly hear music.

He took another few steps and then paused. Seamus' door was slightly ajar. That never happened.

Aleks peered in and saw him in his seat with Ash perched on his lap, her arms slung around his neck and his placed on her hips. Their foreheads were touching lightly and they weren't speaking or moving, simply staring into each other's eyes.

Normally, it would be seen as a romantic and maybe even cute gesture.

Now, it the only way to say goodbye without having to risk tears.

When had it come to this, saying goodbye to your loved one's because it could be the night you died?

Where the hell had they all gone wrong to need a night of no rules just to calm themselves down?

Why?


	3. Chapter 3

***COFFIN BURST OPEN* *SMOKE FILLS THE AIR* *GASPS* I LIIIIVE**

**Yeah, if you look at my social media, I'm alive. Exams are finished, I've got my writing roll back, I've got too much free time, and HERE I AM!**

**Enjoy. Stuff's going to get real next chapter, promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE<strong>

**6: 54 PM – MARCH 21st, 2016**

"Everyone out!" Jordan yelled. "It's time!" Seamus breathed in sharply and Ash looked away, eyes dropping to the floor. They sat in silence for a moment and then Ash sighed, resting her head on Seamus' shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered. His throat constricted and he slid his arms around her waist, hugging her gently.

"Love you too," he said under his breath, and then they stood up and walked out, hands locked tightly.

They stood together in the stream room, crowded together despite the space. Dan's phone hadn't left his hand, desperate for a call from Liz, and James hadn't spoken to anyone. Dex and Kevin smelled like smoke and Domi was glued to Aleks' side, her nose wrinkling when Dex or Kevin got too close. Jordan was flicking through the channels and searching for the news. Now all had to do was wait.

"You guys stink," Domi muttered, waving a hand in front of her face. "I didn't know you smoked, Kevin."

"He doesn't," Dex butted in before Kevin could reply. "He needed a little breather."

"Breather?" Domi scoffed. "You won't be breathing if you keep that up. It's filthy."

"You want one, sweetheart?" Dex said with a grin, palming the packet out of his jacket. Domi scowled and started to reply when Kevin cut her off.

"Guys, c'mon," he sighed. "Not now."

"Not my fault the poor girl can't handle some smoke," Dex sneered, pushing the packet open and drawing out a cigarette.

"Dexter," Jordan interrupted, not looking back from the monitors. "Light that and I'll kill you." Dex held his hands up innocently, flicking it closed.

"You've got three minutes to plan my death, bossman," Dex said, pocketing the box. "Then it'll be legal and you won't get in trouble."

"Can't wait," Domi said under her breath, and Dex shot her a dirty look. Aleks tugged her closer and Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Please don't go planning each other's death. I'm stuck with you idiots for twelve hours and I'd no doubt get tasked with cleaning up the blood," Seamus said, sighing theatrically.

"What makes you think that, Seamus?" Jordan replied.

"Creature Talk one hundred," Seamus said simply, and Jordan went quiet. Aleks and Domi sat down on the couch together, intertwined with each other and talking softly about pointless things. Dex drifted over to one of the office chairs, pulling the blanket off it and tossing it to the ground carelessly before slumping in the chair. Kevin sat down on one of the sleeping bags and leaned against the wall and pulling out his phone while Dan sat beside Jordan in front of the monitors. James stayed against the door, his arms folded and his face locked in a scowl. Ash sat down on the floor, cross-legged, and Seamus remained standing. The air was tense and no one spoke except for Jordan, occasionally piping up with the time left.

"And… now," Jordan said quietly. The advertisements stopped as an alarm played from the monitor, a blue screen flashing up. The words started to roll up on the screen in time with a polite woman's voice.

"This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government. Weapons of Class Four and lower have been authorised for use during The Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking Ten have been granted immunity from The Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at seven am, when The Purge concludes." There was a short pause.

"Blessed be our new Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."

The siren wailed.

* * *

><p>It took Dex five minutes before he mumbled about a smoke and left the stream room. Kevin didn't know where he'd go, seeing as the door to the office was locked and all the windows were sealed. And Jordan hated it when he smoked inside, meaning he was risking the wrath of an angry Jordan. James was at his desk watching The Walking Dead, Seamus and Ash were sharing a packet of chips and Domi fell asleep quickly, her head leaning on Aleks' shoulder, and before he knew it Aleks was falling asleep.<p>

"They act like an old couple, going to bed at five past seven," Kevin joked.

"I forgot what it's like to go to sleep at a reasonable time," Dan said, sighing wistfully. "YouTube killed my schedule."

"I stay up on Tumblr too long."

"Nerd."

"Says the guy whose job is playing video games."

"Touché."

Kevin looked down at his phone, checking his messages again. Jenna still had replied.

"Any word from Liz yet?" Jordan asked, and Dan shook his head. He sighed miserably, tossing his phone onto the desk.

"I hope she's alright. I wish I went with her," Dan said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"She's fine," Jordan said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"It's hard not to worry. You wouldn't know what it's-" Dan stopped himself, seeing Jordan's face darken. "Oh, Jesus. Sorry. I'll just- I think I'm going to go and find Dex," Dan finished in a rush, shoving himself up out of the chair and rushing out.

"Smooth," Kevin said under his breath, and Jordan shot him a glare. Aleks snorted and sat up suddenly, and Domi, now missing the shoulder she rested on, slid down the couch and behind Aleks.

"What?" Aleks mumbled, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. "What'd I miss?"

"Morgan Freeman died," Kevin said seriously, and Aleks' eyes widened for a moment before he realised Kevin was joking.

"Not cool, man," Aleks said under is breath. "Don't joke about the ruler of the world."

"You're both geeks," Domi muttered from behind Aleks, and he leaned back. Domi shrieked and waved her arms around madly, shoving Aleks off her face and sitting up. She glared at him, rubbing her nose and scowling.

"You squashed my face!" she said indignantly.

"Don't call me a geek," Aleks sniffed, looking away. Domi punched his arm hard and he frowned, rubbing his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't squish your girlfriend!" she snapped. "It's not in the code!"

"It's like watching wild animals," Seamus said quietly to Ash, who giggled. Domi and Aleks continued to argue for a few minutes while Seamus, Ash, Jordan and Kevin watched. Seamus kept up a running commentary and it was quite amusing until Dan poked his head in, looking slightly panicked.

"I can't find Dex at all," He said. "I'm worried." Everyone stared at Dan blankly before turning simultaneously to look at Kevin. Except James, who was still glued to his screen. Zombie Sophia had just walked out of the barn, and James was sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"I'll go find him," Kevin volunteered, rolling his eyes.

"He said he was going for a smoke," Seamus said unhelpfully.

"He better not be smoking inside," Jordan said. "I'll kill him."

"Well its legal now," Ash said, and Jordan gave her a look. Kevin left before it got messy, expecting Jordan to snap at the jokes eventually. The hallway was dark and freaky, and the masks weren't helping. Kevin muttered profanities to himself, inching forward. The stream room was warm and inviting and the hallway was dark and not inviting. Decisions, decisions. There was a smart way and a stupid way, but when had Kevin ever been smart? He walked and a quick peek into every office revealed nothing until Jordan's.

"Dex?" Kevin hissed into the dark. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Dex answered, and Kevin sighed in relief. He squinted and felt around the way madly, groping for the light until it pierced the ominous dark.

"Jesus!" Dex cried, and the table bumped as he emerged, rubbing his head and shielding his eyes. "Give me a little warning next time!"

"You've been goon for twenty minutes without explanation on _Purge night_," Kevin said slowly.

"I told you I was going to go have a cigarette!" Dex protested.

"Okay, okay: one, Jordan will blow a fuse if you smoke in the office. Two: All the doors are locked and you can't get out for another twelve hours!" Kevin snapped angrily. "Are you really that much of an idiot? We thought you'd gone and gotten yourself killed somehow! Dan's been panicking for ages!"

"Calm down," Dex laughed. "No one's dead. I'm just watching." Kevin started to shout again before pausing and frowning.

"Watching what?" he asked curiously, frustration ebbing. The computer wasn't on and he didn't have his phone to watch movies.

"Ever wondered what happens during The Purge?" Dex asked with a grin.

"Tea parties and a Dora concert," Kevin deadpanned and Dex rolled his eyes.

"Dork. Come with me," he said, heaving himself up to his feet with a silver key in his fingers. He pushed Jordan's drawer closed and Kevin's frown deepened. He followed Dex anyway. He _really_ wasn't smart. The break room was dark and gloomy, and the silvery end of the darks glowing dimly. The fridge in the kitchen hummed and Kevin heard Seamus laughing at something in the stream room. Dex crouched down in front of the door, the metal glowing. Dex pushed the key in somewhere and Kevin's eyes widened.

"You aren't-"

"Shush," Dex hissed, and then there was small gasp and the door swung open. Dex stood up and walked out calmly and Kevin stared, his heart beating quickly. But still, he swallowed and followed Dex out.

It felt alien, standing in the main hall. The stairwell echoed with their footsteps and the bathroom door swung aimlessly as a breeze flew through the cold room. Dex walked over to the front main window and grinned, shoving open the glass door and stepping out onto the narrow balcony that jutted out over the front of the office. Dex looked over his shoulder and beckoned Kevin over.

"I'm an idiot," Kevin sighed, and then he walked out. A blast of cold air hit him as he stepped outside and Kevin started to shiver but froze. Fires danced over buildings and there was a distant noise as a car collided with something, metal screeching. Laughter came from somewhere down the street and a scream speared the sudden quiet. Gunshots went off once, twice, three times. The laughter intensified and smoke drifted up from a startlingly close building, and Kevin watched it all, mesmerised.

"Welcome to The Purge."


End file.
